La puissance des mots, des maux
by Readteam
Summary: Grosse : Mot rendu péjoratif par la société. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je vais essayer de prouver le contraire par l'intermédiaire de cette fiction riche en émotion ! Suivez la vie d'une lycéenne mal dans sa peau... AH EDWARD/BELLA
1. Chapter 1

. _La puissance des mots, des maux . _

_Chapitre 1 : __Ma présentation, ma philosophie__. _

J'ai 17 ans et je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, ce que font mes meilleurs amis, Jessica et Mike. Ces deux là sont toute ma vie. Jessica, avait le coeur sur la main et Mike aussi. Ils étaient en couple depuis la seconde, et même si au début j'avais eu peur qu'ils me mettent à l'écart, ca n'avait jamais été le cas. Et heureusement car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, ici, au lycée de Forks.

J'étais, disons le clairement pas vraiment accepté pour une seule raison, indéniablement associé à l'adjectif grosse rendu péjoratif par la pauvre société qui nous entourent. Mais shuuttt c'est _tabou_ d'en parler !

J'étais pour la société d'aujourd'hui pas dans les normes. Je faisais du 40/42 et non pas du 36 comme la majorité des filles de mon lycée, j'avais de larges hanches, des jambes dodues, des bras dodu, des joues remplit, et un ventre rebondit, je pesais 68 kilos pour 1.67, et non pas 55 kilos pour 1.67. Eh oui je ne suis pas ce modèle féminin que le monde aime et chériet. Je n'étais pas fine, je n'étais pas obèse, et pourtant je faisais partie de ces filles, qu'on écartait. Et pour toutes les salopes anarchiques qui peuplaient notre monde_ je génais_.

Parmis ces Salopes il y avait Lauren, une fille, fine - bien entendu- bien foutu avec un corps de rêve que je rêvais d'avoir un jour, et pourtant son intèrieur était aussi moche que pouvait être beau son extèrieur. Ses sbirs connu sous le nom de Irina et Rachel - les jumelles diaboliques - s'addonnaient à des plaisirs vicieux comme me donner des surnoms, m'insulter et lançer des rumeurs sur moi. Il n'y avait jamais eu de violence, malheureusement je savais que nombres d'adolescentes en était victime, j'avais la chance d'être de celle qui n'était pas concerné, mais je savais que si un jour je me rebellais, je ne serais pas épargner.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être en '' forme '' dans ce lycée et pourtant c'était moi qu'on visait, j'étais en quelque sorte la porte parole officieuse, _sans que se soit prononcé pour autant_, des filles comme moi ; ca n'avait jamais été énoncé, et je ne pensais pas que les filles grosses l'eût pensés ; et pourtant Lauren et sa bande semblait me voir comme ça.

Je prenais donc les coups, alors oui je me défendais au noms de toute ces filles, mais ca recommençait. A qui voulez-vous que je le dise ? Il était facile de dire '' Mais il faut en parler... '' En parler c'est beau mais le faire...

Au parents, pensons nous tout d'abords, mais réfléchissez, croyez-vous vraiment que je vais aller voir mon père qui travaille toute la journée en tant que chef de police du conté de Forks pour me mettre assez d'argent de côté pour mes études et tout les loisirs autour et lui dire quelque chose qui le minerais ? Non.

A l'école, alors bien sure, aller chez le proviseur, lui en parler, " des preuves ? '' Eh bien non. Les mots ne sont pas des preuves, et ces Salopes l'ont bien comprit. Ces mots qui entrent en vous, qui restent, qui s'impriment au fer brûlant dans votre cerveau, votre coeur, ne peuvent pas témoigner pour vous.

La dernière alternative, les amis. Les amis, je souris rien qu'en pensant au visage poupon de Mike, cet ado, que dis-je cet homme qui respecte tant, qui n'affiche aucun préjugé, et qui trouve toujours les mots pour me réconforter. Et Jessica, qui me remonte le moral à chaque fois que celui-ci est au plus bas.

J'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, et j'enviais le couple qu'ils formaient. Oui, je ne serais jamais la fille qu'on aime, qu'on chérit, qu'on ''mate'' et mes critères du prince charmant - car chaque fille en a - n'était certainement pas en symbiose avec la réalité qui me rattraperait toujours... Mais ca on en parlera la prochaine fois...

**Bonjour, il n'est pas commun de se présenter à la fin, mais je ne suis pas la priorité dans cette histoire : ). **

**Cette histoire me tient réellement à coeur, j'espère transmettre ici un message fort, je fais du mieux que je peux en tout cas. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, vous êtes libres de me les transmettre. **

**ReaderLy **


	2. Chapter 2

_. La puissance des mots, des maux ._

_Chapitre 2 : __L'amour, c'est déjà compliqué pour tout le monde, mais imaginer quand on est moi _

J'avais depuis longtemps assimiler le fait que je n'étais pas désirée par le sexe opposé. Rares étaient les garçons de mon âge, enfin rare.. hmm, je reprend ma phrase : aucun des mecs de mon âge ne voyait au-delà du physique.

Le couple qu'était Jessica et Mike faisait rêvé. Ils étaient mignons, et même s'ils n'exposaient jamais leur bonheur devant moi ; je les jalousaient sensiblement et rêvais moi aussi d'un amour passionnel. Et savoir que ca m'était impossible m'attristait vraiment.

J'étais déjà tomber amoureuse, de nombreuse fois même, et certaines fois plus que d'autre. Mais ce sentiments, aussi beau qu'excecrable, je me l'interdis. Je suis trop rêveuse donc je me contredis souvent. Jessica dit que je suis une antithèse à moi même, ce qui me fait bien rire.

Un jour, Jessica m'avait dit que j'étais bien, et que le problème était chez les mecs de notre âge, qu'ils étaient trop con. Je m'étais bien tut de lui dire que Mike, aussi n'avait jamais éprouvé cette attirance envers moi. Autant Mike était un frère pour moi, autant il restait un homme.

Nous avions grandit ensemble tout les trois, mais à l'adolescence, son regard s'était porté sur Jessica, la fille qui n'était pas grosse, et pas sur moi, Bella Swan.

Attention, ne pensez pas que j'en éprouve de la rancune, c'est juste un fait, une vérité.

Encore dans mes songes je ne vis pas Jessica et Mike arriver vers moi main dans la main.

-Coucou Bell's ! sourit Jess en me serrant dans ses bras, notre routine matinale quotidienne.

J'étais contente qu'après ces deux mois de vacances d'été n'avait pas influer sur nos routines. Je leurs sourit. Nous nous étions vu la veille, les retrouvaille étaient donc moins '' excentrique ''.

-Hello Beellaaaa ! dit à son tour Mike en me serrant lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Bonjour les amoureux ! Ajoutais-je à mon tour.

Je ris devant leurs grands sourires.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rends aussi heureux ? La rentrée ? grimaçais-je.

-Erk non... s'exclama Mike.

-Alors quoi ? Insistais-je en voyant le sourire de Jess s'élargir.

-Tu n'as donc pas entendu les nouvelles ?

-Euh non.. _OK j'étais perplexe maintenant_.

-Edward Cullen a foutu le plus gros vent du monde à Lauren et on était là ! rit Jessica

-C'est-à-dire ?

Edward Cullen représentait l'idéal masculin -physiquement parlant du moins - dans mon monde, et mon coeur se serra légèrement à la pensée que lui ne s'interesserait jamais à une fille comme_ moi_.

-Comme tu sais hier les tableaux des répartitions des classes étaient affichés, on pouvait donc passé les voirs la veille de la rentrée et...

-Arrête avec les détails ennuyeux Mike ! s'exclama Jess en coupant la parole à son cher et tendre. Lauren, continua Jess, a sauté au cou d'Edward qui l'a repoussé violent !

Elle repartit dans un fou rire.

-C'était beau, souffla-t-elle.

Je ris, mais mon rire s'éteignit quand je vis arriver Lauren et sa bande vers moi...

**L'action commence enfin... :) **

**Pour toute réaction, positive ou négative, vous savez quoi faire ! :)**

**ReaderLy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_. La puissance des mots, des maux . _

_Chapitre 3 : __Ma rentrée _

C'est trois salopes s'avancaient vers moi. Les trois regards portés vers moi étaient tout sauf amicales. Lauren me déshabilla du regard puis ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire moqueur. Irina et Rachel me fusillaient du regard. J'essayais de soutenir le regard de Lauren et luttait contre les rougeurs et des larmes duent à un bataillon de sentiments dont la haine et la tristesse.

J'avais beau être plus forte que certaines de mes comparses - les grosses -, il n'en restait pas moins, que se voir rabaisser de la sortes en un seule regard restait douloureux.

Chaques jours est une bataille. Cette adage s'appliquait réellement à ma vie.

Et ma bataille prenait forme sous mes yeux.

-Alors Bella-la-vache, tu n'as pas profité de ces vacances pour faire un peu de sport ?

-T'es restée chez toi, à t'empifrer de gras j'en suis sure !

-C'est pas trop lourd tout ces kilos en trop ?

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans de grands rires. Chacunes de leurs phrases étaient un coups de poignard dans mon corps mais j'encaissais préparant mes phrases avec soins pour répondre à ca.

Mike et Jessica allaient répliquer mais je les devancaient.

-Toujours pas lassées des mêmes blagues chaque année ? Faut vous renouveler les filles, dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais moqueur.

-Tes vêtements aussi faut les renouvellers.

-Bravo Lauren, voilà un bon sens de la réplique ! C'est bien que tu te sois acheté un cerveau tout neuf, l'ancien rouillait !

-Tu sous entends que je suis conne ?

-C'est bien, tu comprends vite ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire - forcée -.

Je bouillais intérieurement, et même si ma voix ne le trahissait pas, j'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de pleurer.

-Grosse vache tu ferais bien de fermer ta bouche et de remuer ton cul.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais...

-Bon ca suffit les insultes maintenant. Lauren c'est bien gentil à toi de nous saluer dès la rentrée et de nous rappeller à quelle point tu es sympathique mais l'heure des cours est arrivé et tu devrais t'en aller, dit Mike, sèrieux, strict, et une certaine autorité qui forcait le respect se dégageait de sa voix.

Elles me lançèrent encore quelques insultes de passages accompagnés de regards haineux puis partirent.

Je restais là, comme une conne, figé sur place, remuant la conversation dans tout les sens.

-Ca va ma Bella, c'est finit.

Jessica m'entoura de ses bras tout en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreil.

Elle était désormais habituée à me voir dans cet état. J'appellais ça ''L'Etat de l'après-dispute''. Vous savez c'est comme quand une bombe explose et que la seconde qui suit il y a un grand silence lourd et pesant. _Mon état est comparable à ce phénomène _dans ces moment là.

Après quelques minutes, je finis par ordonné à mes jambes de marcher vers le lycée. Petit à petit je reprenais contact à la réalité, j'entendais Jessica chuchoter précipitement sans que je comprenne des choses à Mike qui me regardait inquiet.

-Bella, ma chérie, on va devoir se séparer ici, on est pas dans la même classe, mais je te retrouve à la cafet à midi d'accord ? Bisoux. Elle m'embrassa les deux joues puis me fit un sourire réconfortant et partit.

-Bella, tu m'entends ?

Je secouais la tête.

-T'inquiète pas Mike, va en cour ! soufflais-je. C'est juste fatiguant... Je fermais les yeux un moment. Il y avait trop d'agitation dans ce couloir.

-On en parle après Bell'.

J'acquieçais et lui sourit lui signalant qu'il devrait partir avant d'arriver en retard.

Je me précipitais moi aussi dans ma salle.

J'observais qui j'avais dans ma classe cette année, quand je vis Edward, mon coeur rata un bâtement.

Je vis aussi Rachel qui me lança un regard sombre. Je partis m'installer à la seule place vaquant à côté de Alice Cullen, la soeur d'Edward.

Je m'assis, et le prof se lança dans de grandes explication sur les cours. Alors que le prof qui semblait avoir un pouvoir soporifique sur l'ensemble de la classe, parlait, ma voisine de table s'adressa à moi.

-Bonjour ! Tu as passé de bonne vacance ?


	4. Chapter 4

. _La puissance des mots, des maux . _

_Chapitre 4 : __De Surprise en Surprise _

Je me retournais surprise. Alice Cullen venait réellement de me parler ? Mon visage devait refléter mon septisme puisque ce petit lutin fronça les sourcils puis dit :

-Je m'appelle Alice, toi c'est Isabella non ? On est dans la même classe cette année !

Elle parlait vite et semblait déborder d'énergie. Je finis par répondre. J'étais la grosse de service, pas besoin d'une réputation d'attarder mentale en plus.

-Oui je sais... euh... que tu t'appelle Alice je veux dire. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella hein.

Alice sourit, et je n'aurais pas été surprise si elle aurait taper des mains à ce moment là tant elle semblait exité.

-D'accord Bella !

Je lui souris mais ca devait plus ressembler à une grimaçe.

Je me retournais vers le prof qui blablatait toujours.

Alice ne semblait pas en avoir finit avec moi puisqu'elle reparla.

-Tu vas t'inscrire à des clubs cette année ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non je ne pense pas soufflais-je.

Après un long silence il me sembla approprié de lui retourner la question.

-Et toi ?

-Noon ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Déjà qu'avec les cours je ne vois pas mon Jazou qui est dans la section Scientifique alors si en plus j'ai des activités on pourrait jamais se voir ! Et puis j'aurai pas le temps pour faire du shopping ! Tu aimes le shopping ? Ah mais j'oubliais ! Tu sais pas qui s'est Jazou ? Jazou c'est Jasper ! Jasper Hale ! C'est mon petit ami, et ca va faire un an dans quelques jours ! dit-elle fièrement.

Elle parlait vite et ... beaucoup. Sans oublier qu'elle me racontait sa vie.

Pourquoi Alice Cullen me parle ?

Je regardais autour de moi, et personne ne semblait écouter le prof chacuns plongés dans des activités diverses.

Je vis au détour que Rosalie Hale - la soeur de Jasper- était elle aussi dans la classe et était assise à côté d'Edward. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation intense.

-Ah. fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre à Alice.

La sonnerie sonna enfin, et j'envoyais un sourire polie vers Alice avant de partir vers la cafet suspicieuse.

C'était quoi encore cette embrouille ? Probablement Lauren qui faisait des plans bizarres pour me piéger ou sinon pourquoi Alice qui était pas de la même classe sociale que moi me parlerait-elle ?

En effet, Alice, Edward et Emmett Cullen était riches et ca tout le monde le savait. Ils formaient une bande à part avec Rosalie et Jasper Hale, qui était tout aussi riches. Je ne les avaient jamais vu aucun des Hale ou des Cullen avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Hale ou un Cullen. Mon esprit de déduction m'informa donc qu'ils n'y avaient pas de plan bizarre avec Lauren & Co. Quoique l'année dernière j'avais vu à plusieurs reprises Lauren être avec eux...

Je soufflais fatiguée de cette peste.

Je mis cela de côtés repoussant le fait que Edward était le frère de la fille qui venait de me parler.

Mike et Jess guettaient ma venue et je vis clairement leur visage se détendre quand ils me virent arriver.

-Coucou ! souris-je.

-Pour toute à l'heure... commença Mike.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite tranchais-je.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi banalement, je reçus quelques insultes de Lauren dans un détour d'un couloir en sortant mais rien de nouveau sur la surface.

Le soir je rentrais chez moi dixit mon lieu de paix.

-Bonjour ma petite fille !

Je ris devant l'image de mon père un tablier de femme attaché sur la taille.

-Oh papa cuisinier ?

-Oui sourit-il. J'ai fait des lasagnes !

-Tu les a fait ? Ou réchauffer au microonde ? dis-je cupide.

-jlaisairechauffer bouda-t-il sous sa barbe.

Je souris en secouant la tête.

-Tu es i-rra-tra-pa-bl-eeuu !

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités puis je montais dans ma chambre faire les quelques devoirs qui m'attendait déjà pour demain. Le dîner arriva enfin.

-Alors, ta journée de cour mon coeur ?

-Ca va ! dis-je.

Comme toujours. Je frissonnais à l'idée de dire à mon père que j'étais une paria rejetée de ses camarades parce qu'elle était grosse.

-Et toi ? demandais-je.

-Ca va ! Je suis sur une enquête là !

-Ah oui ? demandai-je mi-intéressée, mi-amusée.

Mon père aurait voulu être détective privée, mais ouvrir son propre cabinet avec l'argent de mes études et un avenir non assurée n'était pas vraiment envisageable.

Si je n'étais pas née il aurait pu réaliser ses rêves. Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête. J'étais avec mon papa et je passais un bon moment.

-Oui, il y a même des médecins sur le coup, notamment le Docteur Cullen.

J'avalais de travers.

-Ah, dis-je.

-Il est sympathique ce monsieur d'ailleurs ! Je lui avait rarement parlé mais dans le cadre de l'affaire nous nous sommes beaucoup cotoyer ces temps-ci.

-D'accord.

-Je crois qu'il a des enfants du même âge que toi ?

-Oui.

Je commençais à être agacé. OUI MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS DU MÊME MONDE QU'EUX ! ON PARLE PAS AU GROSSE DANS CE LYCEE !

-Tu sais, je les aient invités tous à manger Samedi soir ! lança mon père l'air de rien.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, choqué.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alice m'avait parlé, et pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée j'avalais de travers.


End file.
